


strawberries tastes how lips do

by smallbump



Series: On your kitchen counter [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: eva and noora are about to have some ice cream but first: kisses





	

After a few months of dating Eva, Noora moves in with her in that big, fancy house she practically has to herself. Eva’s mother is more than happy that Eva has someone to keep her company, though Noora figures she’d be less thrilled knowing what kind of company she really is.  
They will tell her, eventually. 

Eva’s mother bought a spare bed and placed it in Eva’s big room in the basement. She had put on new sheets and made the bed nicely for Noora to sleep in. Which she did, however, only on the nights when Eva’s mother was home. All the other nights, she was neatly tucked in beside Eva, sharing both the same duvet and same pillow.

This is one of those nights where they’ll both fall asleep, closely snuggling together in Eva’s bed. But first, they need to have ice cream.  
While Eva had been too busy in the skate park with the boys, Noora went for a walk and stopped by the supermarket. Well in there, she went a little crazy and ended up buying three different flavours, four different sprinkles and some strawberries.  
And even though, she did all of that, Eva still had the audacity to complain she hadn’t gotten any chocolate sauce. 

So here they were, Eva on the kitchen counter, legs dangling and with one hand stirring the chocolate sauce while Noora sliced the strawberries.

“Give me one,” Eva says, nodding her head towards the strawberries. When Noora doesn’t react – because if she gives Eva one, she’ll eat all of them – Eva kicks her butt and Noora jumps a little.

“Babe.. Please,” Eva pouts and makes puppy eyes that Noora _is not falling for._

“I’m almost done, keep stirring.”

“Just one, tiny, little one,” Eva continues, now using her soft voice as well as pulling at Noora’s jeans and she can’t help but laugh a little because Eva is ridiculous. So she allows herself to be pulled close to Eva, in between her legs. She shakes her head when Eva tries to grab it from her hand.

Noora makes a kissy face and patiently waits for Eva to roll her eyes before kissing her. She drops the strawberry back to the cutting board and instead she digs her fingers into the back of Eva’s head, grabbing her thick, red hair in both hands and kisses her deeper, feeling Eva’s tongue against hers and listening to the smacking sounds for each kiss. Eva’s hands quickly moves down and cups Noora’s lack of a bum.

They move from heated kissing to soft, slow pecks on each other’s lips and smiles shared every other second. Noora hugs Eva tight and she folds Eva’s legs around herself, feeling as safe as she possibly could. No matter how much energy and how energetic Eva can be, she’s also the only person that keeps Noora calm and makes her feel this safe. She sighs happily as Eva kisses the top of her blonde mess of hair before she releases herself and goes back to slicing the strawberries, wondering how long it’ll take before Eva realises she didn’t actually get a strawberry…


End file.
